


Anchored

by MsDaring



Series: August Writing Madness [9]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring/pseuds/MsDaring
Summary: Javi doesn't feel at home in Madrid. Yuzu can make things better even when he's 10,000 km away.





	Anchored

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
I'm veeery tired today, so excuse the mild text and any typos, if there are any.
> 
> Today's prompt was _ground_.

Javi is back in Madrid, but somehow it doesn't feel as good as he was expecting. Well, who is he kidding? He knows it wouldn't be the same after Fantasy on Ice, and even less after those messages they had traded before Javi left Japan. Still, he had hoped it wouldn't be so bad. Now, two days after his return from Japan, he is certain of something.

He was clearly  _ wrong _ .

Now, to be honest, Javi is being a bit over dramatic with these thoughts. Is not like he can't function on his day to day basis, just that... he's a bit scatter-brained lately. Mostly because he can't stop thinking about a certain someone, and the small amounts of contact they have had due to Yuzu's busy schedule and the time-zones. At least he has a couple of free days to recover somehow, before attending some events the following week.

Star-fished on his bed, with the balcony windows open wide since Madrid starts heating up quite soon in the summer months, Javi is startled by the popping sound of a notification on his phone. He almost launches himself towards the nightstand to take it.

Holding the phone with both his hands above his face, he smiles when he sees Yuzu's name on the screen, and doesn't lose a moment to unlock the screen.

“ _ Javi, I just finished today's interviews! I will have dinner now, but I have my schedule. I send it, okay? I fly to Toronto next week _ .”

He opens the image Yuzu has sent, which is a bit crazy-packed until... Yes, next week. Yuzu had things to do in Toronto (Javi assumes that's not the full thing), but mostly training. He seems to have some free days too, which he clearly deserves, after all the hard work of the season. And also... to fully heal his ankle.

After looking at the schedule for a couple more seconds, Javi goes back to the conversation screen.

“ _ I have checked it out! What do you think if I go to Toronto the first week of July? So you have time to settle. _ ”

If Javi could choose, he would go the following day... but he still wants to be considerate to Yuzu, obviously.

“ _ Yes! _ ” Yuzu types, following the message with a lot of partying emojis. _ “I can't wait to see you again, Javi. Will you rent an AirBnB? Can I stay with you?” _

Javi couldn't widen his smile anymore if he tried.

“ _ Yes, please. I was going to ask you anyway _ ”, because there was no fucking way Javi would sleep on his own if Yuzu was available to cuddle. Or... other things. Not that they had delved into that territory yet.

Javi was getting up to grab his laptop and buy the plane tickets, for reasons, when the phone chimed again with a bell, signalling another notification from the message app.

“ _ And unpack already!! _ ”

Javi doesn't really know how Yuzu knows that Javi has been postponing the unpacking, but he knows. Smiling a bit, he shakes his head. Probably he knows Javi too well, after all those years of training together.

“ _ I will buy the flights, and then unpack. _ ”

“ _ Javi, you are messy. I will have dinner now, I'll say goodnight after  _ (＠￣￢￣＠) _ ” _

Javi shakes his head at the typed emoticon, smiling, and then leaves the phone to the side. He has some flights to buy! And he is happy that the prices are not too bad, around the 500€ mark, which he doesn't find to outrageous. Since he has some vacation days in July, too, he books the flights for two weeks, and then looks up a not-to-expensive AirBnB. Luckily for him, Toronto is not exactly a 'summer vacation spot', as Spain is, so the prices are not the worst.

As he promised Yuzu, leaving his laptop on the bed, he gets up and stops right beside his suitcase. It's in the exact same position he left it when he arrived from Japan. Sighing slightly he gets down on his knees and unlocks it, opening it.

The first thing he sees, on top of everything, does  _ not _ belong to him.

He takes the post-it note first. It's emblazoned with the logo of the hotel they stayed at in Toyama, and it has a hand-written note.

“ _ Bring it back when you come to Toronto.” _

Javi smiles like an idiot and leaves the note to the side, taking the white jacket as if it was his most precious possession. He examines the familiar piece of clothing, with the bold chunky 'JAPAN' down the chest and the Japanese flag next to that. Caressing the fabric between his fingers, he cannot help but bring the jacket up to his nose, closing his eyes at the familiar scent of Yuzu, still lingering on the material.

Javi is a bit surprised with himself. He would have expected to feel saddened and depressed about the obvious distance (physical, this time!) between him and Yuzu at the sight of his jacket, but instead he is feeling... more grounded. Maybe it feels like having a part of Yuzu with him, here in Madrid.

Standing up, still clutching the jacket against his chest, he goes to the bed and sits down, grabbing the phone to text Yuzu about it.

“ _ I'm not giving this back, _ ” Javi types, smiling to himself and only partially joking.

And even though Yuzu said he was going to eat dinner, he still replies almost immediately.

“ _ That's okay, you can keep it with you. _ ” Javi shoots his eyebrows up in surprise. Coming from Yuzu, he would have expected some playful banter. However he can't help but smile like a fool when he gets to read the following message.

“ _ I don't plan to leave your side anyway. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, you did it! Thank you for reading it! I'll take your criticisms in the comment section :D
> 
> (Also, sorry for the lack of drawing today. I hope tomorrow inspiration strikes!)


End file.
